Gred et Forge
by Magic is there
Summary: Petite OS sur George qui se remet de la mort de son frère jumeau Fred.


Bonjour à vous ! Je reviens d'un voyage scolaire, et j'avais envie d'écrire un truc assez différent que "Une vengeance fameuse" alors j'ai écrit ça cette après-midi. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup cette OS et j'espère qu'elle va à vous aussi vous plaire. Un prochain chapitre arrive bientôt dans mon autre fanfiction.

* * *

Cela faisait un an, un an que Fred Weasley avait perdu la vie. La famille Weasley ne s'en était toujours pas remis, mais ils allaient mieux. Ils recommençaient à vivre, d'une manière bien différente, mais ils recommençaient à vivre et c'était déjà ça. Aujourd'hui, ils souriaient presque tous mais c'était tout sauf sincère. On voyait dans le regard de Percy, Bill ou même Charlie, un voile sombre de tristesse. Arthur, lui ne parlait pas, la réalité faisant sans doute trop mal. Ron et Molly ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien était et pleuraient à chaude larme. Ginny était sans doute celle qui cachait le mieux ses émotions. Seul le fait qu'elle ne riait pas montrait son mal intérieur.

George lui, ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son jumeau. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il vivait comme un zombie. Il ne riait plus, avait laissé les clés de sa boutique à son plus jeune frère, ne trouvait réconfort dans rien. Après, comme le reste de sa famille il commençait à aller mieux, il sortait enfin de sa chambre. Certes seulement trois fois pour manger avec sa famille, mais c'était un bon début. Il ne parlait toujours pas, ou bien il se parlait à sois-même. Même Ginny n'arrivait pas à lui faire décrocher un mot. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il infligeait un second deuil à sa famille. Car sa famille devait aussi faire le deuil de l'ancien George. Ils avaient tous essayé de le résonner, même Harry. Comme je l'ai dit, il commençait à aller mieux, ou bien à faire croire qu'il allait mieux, sauf qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait un an.

Tout le monde avait peur que ce jour, ne le fasse que reculer. Ils avaient bien trop souffert, pour voir leur frère, leur fils ou leur ami reculer alors que sa situation s'améliorait. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione pris les devants. Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas essayé de le résonner, se disant que cela devait bien faire assez mal de l'entendre de tout le monde pour qu'elle n'en rajoute. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas que Molly qui lui demandait de faire ça. C'était Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Bill, Percy et Charlie qui le lui demandait. Et même si elle ne voyait pas ce que les mêmes paroles pouvaient rapporté de nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas refuser la demande d'une famille entière. Alors avec son courage d'ancienne Gryffondor, elle toqua à sa porte.

« Je ne veux voir personne, dit George d'un ton lassé.

Tu n'es pas obligée de me voir pour m'écouter.

Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ?

Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te répéter ce que tout le monde te dit, dit Hermione espérant être convaincante.

Sais-tu au moins ce que les autres m'ont dit ?

Non et je m'en fiche, je veux te dire ce que moi je pense. Et tu peux être sûre que je ne te répéterais pas les mêmes choses, parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être douce dans mes mots.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais perdu mon frère, dit George sur le ton de l'ironie.

Oui, tu as perdu ton frère, comme tes quatre frères et ta sœur ont perdu leur frères à eux aussi. Comme tes parents ont perdu leur fils et comme ses amis ont perdu leur ami.

C'est sûre que c'était leur jumeau à eux, ils doivent comprendre ce que je vis.

Je n'ai pas dit que je comprenais ce que tu ressentais. Donc maintenant écoute moi. Tu as effectivement perdu ton frère, ton jumeau, ta moitié mais en t'enfermant dans ta bulle comme tu le fais tu perds aussi tout le reste de ta famille. Tu ne leur parles plus, tu ne les fais même plus rire. Tu as même abandonné ta boutique. Tu te sépares de tout ce qui peut te faire penser à Fred alors que tu devrais justement t'en rapprocher. Oui, on ne comprend pas ce que tu vis, mais nous aussi on a nos propres deuils à faire, et tu l'oublies bien trop souvent. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de cette guerre, on a tous perdu de cette guerre. Que dirais Fred si il te voyait dans cet état ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'il serait fier de toi ? Qu'il t'applaudirait ? Non. Il voudrait que tu fasses tout l'inverse de ce que tu fais. Que tu t'ouvres encore plus au monde, que tu trouves l'amour, que tu voyages, que tu ouvres des boutiques « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » dans le monde entier. Que tu inventes de nouveau produits bien meilleur que les anciens. Il voudrait surtout que tu fondes une famille et enfin, que tu sois heureux. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, ce serait vraiment stupide de ma part, je te demande juste d'aller de l'avant. La cérémonie en son honneur et en l'honneur des autres personnes décédés se fera près du lac noire de Poudlard, à 18 heure. A toi de voir si tu y vas, au revoir. »

Il était maintenant 18h24 et on avait aucune trace de George. Hermione espérait ne pas y être allée trop fort. Tout le monde attendait qu'il arrive et qu'il nous dise qu'il allait mieux. Mais il ne venait pas, le Ministre de la Magie avait fait son discours, ils avaient fais la minute de silence en l'honneur de tout les morts, Harry et Ron avaient fait leur discours et Hermione finissait le siens. Elle le retardait en ajoutant pleins de détails pour gagner du temps, au-cas-où George arrivait. Mais elle n'aurait bientôt plus rien à dire, elle le savait. Découragée, elle dit ses derniers mots et quitta l'estrade. Le ministre de la Magie allait conclure la cérémonie et tout serait finis.

Mais des artifices apparurent dans le ciel, de toutes les couleurs. Une fois que ce fut terminés, une pluie de paillettes arriva et George arriva en trombe sur son balai.

« J'espère ne pas vous déranger, puis-je Monsieur le Ministre, m'exprimer cinq légères minutes qu'il vous plaît ?, demanda George le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En une arrivée, vous venez de faire sourire les trois quarts des personnes qui se trouvent ici, alors j'accepte. Même si je n'approuve pas votre méthode.

\- Merci. Alors voilà, dans cette guerre j'ai perdu mon frère, mon frère jumeau. Cela fait un an que je ne parle plus, mais aujourd'hui une amie m'a rappelé quelque chose que j'avais oublié. Je suis Gerd comme lui était Forge. Je ne l'ai pas perdu, car je suis sa moitié, j'ai juste perdu une moitié de lui et donc de moi. S'enfermer pour oublier ne sert à rien, vivez soyez ce que les personnes que vous avez perdu auraient voulu que vous soyez. Elles ne pourront jamais disparaître, car un bout d'eux sera toujours dans vos cœurs. Faîtes le large, prenez du recul, partez en voyage s'il le faut mais allez de l'avant. En ressassant le passé, vous vous faîtes du mal et vous en faîtes aux autres. C'est pour ça que moi Gerd Weasley, j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. D'ailleurs en parenthèses, désolé frérot, mais je reprends le contrôle de ma boutique, par contre tu peux toujours être mon associé si tu le souhaites. Maintenant, je suis désolée Monsieur le Ministre, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier, mais quelques feux d'artifices n'ont jamais fais de mal à quelqu'un. »

Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu réagir, des confettis des paillettes des pétales de roses tombaient du ciel. Et les artifices ne s'arrêtaient plus. C'était vraiment très beau. Toutes les personnes présentes souriaient de bonheur et George, pour le première fois depuis longtemps se sentait vraiment vivant. Le dernier artifice arriva, c'était un F géant.

* * *

Voilà, c'était une petite OS qui me passait par la tête. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et que vous me donnerez votre avis. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je me suis un peu inspirée de la scène avec les feux d'artifices dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film).

MIT.


End file.
